My Cinderella
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: [Hate That I Love You Spin off] "Just like what Prince Charming did for his Cinderella I hope that a Prince would come into my life and rescue me from this eternal loneliness.." For the sake of her sister, She'd be willing to do anything.. even to give up the man she loves.. too bad Ryoma would never let her be... RyomaxOC [Cassie and Co is back!]
1. Uncertain Feelings

**·٠• ƸӜƷ •·٠**

** My Cinderella**

* * *

_Ever since I was a child I dream of a prince.. a prince that will rescue me from loneliness and solitude. I grew up in a world where family __**isn't **__complete, where __**love **__is __**out of reach..**__.I am an illegitimate child, born from my father's affair with a family maid. Right after my birth my mother who I never met left me with my father's care. He gave me all the material things a child wants from a parent...__**everything**__! But his presence and love. It continued on until he married my step mother..._

_Emiko is the name of my step mother, she always treats me like I'm nothing... to her I am invisible. Everyday she never fail to show me how much she hated me...but despite all of that I __**never **__hated my step mother not even a bit. True I was lonely and I cried a lot but not even once I held a grudge against her. Because I believe that Cinderella wouldn't do such thing she will never keep grudge or even think of ill things about anybody..._

_Just like what Prince Charming did for his Cinderella I hope that a prince would come into my life and rescue me from this __**eternal loneliness**__. …_

* * *

**New York**

"Hey what's wrong Ryoma?" Kevin asked in irritation he's been watching his friend pacing for who knows how long while holding his phone calling someone who obviously he can't contact.

"Betsuni.." Ryoma said trying to sound calm as possible but the truth is he is totally pissed off.

"Something happen I know you Ryoma you're pissed about something..." the blond said while sitting beside the pissed off teen. "You wanna play me before your game this night. What about it?" Kevin offered.

"No thanks.." Ryoma said while picking up his tennis bag.

Kevin frown, "Hey where you going Ryoma!"

"Anywhere.."

"I'd come with you.."

"No.." Ryoma said thriftily.

"Oh come on Ryoma don't be so stingy!"

"Urusai.."

"Stingy!"

"Whatever..." Ryoma shrug his shoulders as he continue walking ignoring Kevin's complains. As the duo turn to the corner someone bumped into Ryoma's chest..

"Ouch that hurts you ass!" The girl said while massaging her sore butt.

"You okay?" Kevin asked kneeling down the girl's level.

"NO! Do I look like I'm okay?!" the girl said angrily.

"If you can still bark like a dog then your just alright...let's go Kevin.." Ryoma said unsparingly walking away from the scene.

"Wait we're just going to leave her here?" Kevin asked unsure if he is going to follow his friend this time.

"Hey you just wait a minute!" the girl fumed, she absolutely won't tolerate this attitude.

"Wait just a minute! Stop there!" She said tapping the boy's shoulder when he glanced back, she saw him give her a glare, making her step back. _'Why does he have that look on his eyes..._' she thought to herself as she watched the boy's back walk away.

"Hey wait Ryoma wait for me!"

Once the two boys is out of her sight her lips turned into smirk..

"_What an interesting guy... Ryoma huh..."_

* * *

**At Hyoutei Gakuen**,

students were wandering around the school premises, everyone are so excited for the first term of the year since the Christmas vacation.

"Hey Cassie! I heard you went to Europe with Atobe. You fox! Why didn't you invite us too!" Miyabe pouted wrapping his arm over her chest to emphasize her point. It was so unfair that she wasn't able to come since she was with her brother at their family resort. Its boring there compare on going abroad with friends. Obviously...

"Yeah! You just went out of the country with Atobe without telling us why's that?!" Hikari nodded in agreement. Cassie sweatdropped as the two of her friends Miyabe and Hikari sulk in the corner complete of a gloomy cloud surrounding the two girls.

"Hey you guys, Miyabe, Hikari its not as if I went out of the country alone with Keigo that will never happen! Besides we were with Ryo-chi, Miharu and the Seigaku regulars and you know how that walking ego works, he just flew us out of the country in pronto." Cassie said trying to explain everything to her friends.

"Still you should've brought us along!" The two sulking girls said in unison.

* * *

Miharu smiled to herself, this was the first day of the class since Christmas vacation, and she's really excited to meet up with her friends, especially with her Cassie-senpai. She's also looking forward on exchanging holiday stories with her as well. Cassie and her did all things together shopping and talking about things they like while watching Ryoma's game in New York. She could say to herself that she was very fond of Cassie since the older girl is the first one to become her friend...

She's happy to be friends with a girl like her and she's grateful to her that even though she was Atobe's ex-fiancee they still became friends.

Yes, she was his fiancee and that's why she transferred to Hyoutei just a few months ago...she can still vividly remember how she met Cassie.

_It was the first time that she stepped into the grounds of Hyoutei Gakuen. Keigo just helped her enroll earlier and now she's alone in his office waiting for his return because he still has a meeting in the student council. _

_She still can't believe that he asked her parents to be his fiancee again. Yes, again, because when they were younger they were already engage by their grandparents but he decline, he said that he doesn't want anyone to dictate his life._

_Of course she was sad back then because she's in love with him ever since she first met him and he is the prince charming that she always dreamed of...but she respected his decision._

_Just a few days ago, she was surprise when she saw him again asking her and her parents to be her fiancee again. She was so happy and of course, she said yes. _

_She was originally studying on a all girls school now, she transferred to Hyoutei just to be always be with him._

_Miharu had been alone in Atobe's office for almost two hours but she's still patiently waiting and decided to go to the washroom when she suddenly bump into someone sending her flat on the floor._

_"I-I'm sorry," she said and stood up. _

_"A-Are you okay?" she asked. The girl stood up and dusted her skirt. She looked up at her, obviously angry._

_"Of course I'm NOT! Next time look at your way!" the girl snapped._

_She was suddenly frighten because the girl before her seems really angry. But her anger didn't lessen how beautiful she looks, she a long wavy jet black hair with soft big curls at the end. Her pair of eyes are unique color of gray and looks sharp as she looks at her then she saw that her eyes softened and the girl sighed deeply._

_"I-I'm sorry," the stuttered. "I wasn't looking on my way-" she paused when she felt someone tap her shoulder._

_"Ah~ you're just here Ore-sama has been looking for you..." Atobe said to her with Kabaji behind him as usual._

_"Come on, Ore-sama's father is waiting for us." He continued as he try to guide her out with him. _

_She halted and looked back at her. "Um, Anou..Hontou ni Gomenasai... I was not looking at my way and I bumped into you.. I know its unladylike so please forgive me..." She said bowing at girl while apologizing._

_"Ah- its fine..." the girl smiled at her, a bright smile that seems to creep into her heart. She seems so nice and even shook her hand telling her its fine and turned her head towards Atobe. "So, she's your fiancee...Congratulations, Atobe and..." the girl trailed off, "Sorry what's your name?" she asked her making her blush._

_"I'm Aikawa Miharu..." she answered and bowed her head._

_"I'm Minami Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie, I'm Atobe's classmate. I'm really glad to finally meet you," she said with a smile._

_"Thank you senpai." Cassie gasped as the girl grasped her hands to hers, "Its nice to meet you Cassie-senpai...please take care of me from now on..." Miharu said with a smile on her face._

_Cassie faced Atobe, "Atobe, take care of this girl and don't make her cry," she spoke sternly._

_"Of course, ore-sama will do that, you don't have to remind ore-sama," he answered and put his arms around Miharu's shoulder, "Haru come on Ore-sama is very impatient to go home and change..its been a long day."_

_"See you tomorrow,Cassie-senpai"_

Ever since that day she became friends with her. If not because of Cassie maybe she will not be able to cope up with her new school and she will not have any friends. Despite being Atobe's fiancee, Cassie still befriended her and kind to her though she's in love with him. She also knew that Atobe is in love with Cassie so she decided to let him go eventually. And now, they are happily together and she's happy with her decision.

She never regretted being Atobe's fiancee, she was hurt yes, but it was her fate because there is someone destined to be with her...and she met him because of them.

Echizen Ryoma, he rescued her with some bullies when she got lost. That day was when she realized that Keigo is in love with Cassie, she was like a lost kitten and she didn't know where she's going.

_Miharu sneak out of their house and went to train station alone she was suppose to get off by Hyoutei district but she end up lost at Seishun station. "Now where should I go? No face it Miharu your lost..." Miharu said afraid and don't know what to do. She's been calling Atobe but he didn't answer her calls._

_"No..." Miharu shook her head, "I need to be brave I should find my way home.." Miharu thought she turned around but she bumped into someone because of the sudden movement they both fell to the floor. With Miharu on top of him. Realizing their position, Miharu blushed and moves to stand up._

_"AAHH! I'm so sorry!" She said and keep apologizing but the boy looks calm and stoic despite of what happened even though she watch him as he pick up his white cap. The boy has raven hair and golden brown eyes she stared at him without even knowing that she was doing it. She watch him as he brushed the dirt on his clothes._

_"Um, I'm sorry.. If you want I'll buy you another pair of shirt but the problem is I don't know where to find a shop-" Miharu stuttered as she started to panic this was the most embarrassing moment of her life. If only she didn't sneak out of their house if only her fiance answered her phone calls._

_"Its fine It'll comes off after washing it." The dark green haired boy said his face straight and shows no emotion. As if he don't mind being splashed and his shirt stained by his favorite drink. With that he turned around to go the other way but Miharu grabbed his arm._

_"What..." He said with hint of annoyance of his voice._

_"Um well I need your help.." She said while her hands gripping on his jersey sleeve._

_"Go find someone else.." He said dismissively._

_"I- I'm missing and I don't know how to go home.." Miharu said swallowing a huge amount of saliva down her throat there she said it even its embarrassing to admit that a 16 years old girl like her was missing and doesn't know the way back home. The boy looks at her like she grown another head_

_"You're lost?" He repeated._

_Miharu nodded. "I'll buy you another drink in exchange of the drink you've lost.." She offered as she look up to the boy who's a few inches taller than her. Considering the offer the boy cocked his head._

_"Alright-" He answered but was cut off by Miharu who let out a happy sigh._

_"Thank you! Thank you! I'll go and get your drink.." Miharu said as she skip towards the vending machine a few feet away from their position._

_The boy only could watch her as she walk away_

_"Weird girl.." he muttered._

_"What to get..what to get..." Miharu muttered as she having a hard time picking up a drink inside the machine. "Its hard to decide um thinking of it maybe I'll get the same brand of soda he's drinking earlier." Miharu's hand found the button underneath the white can of grape ponta when she presses it nothing happen. She cocked her head at the side, "Huh, nothing happen? What's wrong with this uh maybe it needs money.." Miharu said to herself as she opened her purse and bring out her credit card. "Where should I put this in? It doesn't fit on this hole.." Miharu moaned out helplessly._

_"If you want we could help you Miss."_

_"Really?" Miharu turned around thankful that someone is gonna help her figure out how to use the vending machine. But when she came face to face with the figure he's not the only one there. They're five of them circling around her, eying her like they want to eat her. Miharu internally started to panic. But she can't let them know that she's afraid of them._

_"Keigo..." She said to herself calling out Atobe's name but no matter what happens she know he will never gonna show up to save her._

_"What are you whispering about little girl? You said you want us to help you right? What about you go with us after we help you?" The older guy said with devilish grin on his face._

_"What do I do what do I do? I don't want this please someone save me!"Miharu said closing her eyes tightly praying in all her might that someone will come and save her. "How low picking up an unprotected girl." A voice said, the dark green haired boy said as she look up turns her head only to see the boy before. His cold golden brown orbs shows hostility towards the five college boys._

_"And who the hell are you? Her boyfriend? No offense chibi she's coming with us. So lend your girlfriend for awhile or else you'll get hurt." One of the guy said mocking him. The dark green haired teen looks at them silently before he sees them carrying a tennis bag. He smirk became visible at this. As he help Miharu on her feet. For a moment their eyes met. Miharu looks up to him when she feels that he gave her a squeeze in her hand like as if telling her its going be okay. She felt secured and protected even though they we're still surrounded by the other men._

_"Let's just finish this with Tennis..teach me how to play tennis senpai if you lose you'll back off.. and if you win you could do whatever you want with her."_

_"ARE YOU MOCKING ME YOU BRAT?" The leader of the group shouted with an angry snarl._

_"Why.. is senpai afraid a high school boy will beat him." He said with an obvious intent on provoking the older man._

_"You damn brat you'll regret this!"_

_"Then make me.." He said smugly._

_"What are you trying to do?"Miharu thought worriedly to the other teen._

_The next day…_

_Miharu groaned her head aching shifting opening her amethyst orbs sleepily only to be greeted by the glaring sunlight outside the window. After a few minutes her eyes widen as she realized that this not her room. Her room is not a mess like this, most importantly its a guy's room judging by the clothes hanging on the hamper. She sat up and look down to herself, her face paled as she noticed that she was not wearing her clothes the night before instead she was wearing someone else's shirt._

_"Meow.." Miharu was startled as the hairy brown and white cat jump onto the bed settling itself on her lap._

_"Meow.."_

_"Hello there.. what's your name?" Miharu said as she pet the cat._

_The cat purred loving the way Miharu pets her._

_"Oh your awake." Miharu turned up only to see the beautiful blue haired woman entered the room with laundry basket on her hands. "Thank goodness I'll tell my cousin that your awake.." the older woman said turning around to reach out for the door._

_"W-Wait.." Miharu stopped her._

_"Hmm?" The woman turned around to face her._

_"W-Where am I? I- I didn't trouble everyone here right?" Miharu asked looking down. Even though Miharu knew the answer to her question she still needs to confirm it. Ever since her childhood she was nothing but a bother to everyone even though people don't tell her exactly that but she could feel it._

_Instead of angry outburst she's expecting from her the woman smile and shook her head._

_"Of course not but well this is the first time my cousin brought a girl in the house so Its kindda new to us but no worries Ojiisama and Obaasama doesn't mind in fact they're downstairs and waiting for you to wake up." the blue haired woman answered._

_For the first time in her life Miharu felt warm she's not used to this feeling, her father never gave her this feelings or her step-mother even her siblings from her father's side and yet.. "I-I thank you.." Miharu stuttered her tears threatening to fall._

_"Ah ah! Seshounen your girlfriend is awake!" The goofy older guy said as he barged into the room._

_"Shut up Oyaji she's not my girlfriend." The very pissed voice responded from outside the room. "Then why did you brought her home if she's not your girlfriend? At first I thought your gay but then I'm proven wrong.." He added in with a teasing chuckle._

_"Ojiisama don't scare off our visitor!" the blue haired girl reprimanded._

_"Its about time you wake up." Miharu's eyes widen in recognition._

_"Ah! Your the boy last night.."_

_"Come on here seat with us.." The brown haired woman said to Miharu who comply obediently to her and seats beside the boy who saved her last night. Miharu watched him as he eat silently. "Um, thank you for the food.." Miharu said uncertainly she felt embarrassed and at the same time couldn't describe her feelings as this is her first time eating with other people. Its not that she eats with her family, the wife of her father never join her to any breakfast, lunch o__**r dinner **__even her half-siblings never dine in with her. Her father is never home. So this feeling is heartwarming for her._

_"Oh, why are you crying?" The brown haired woman asked Miharu worriedly._

_Miharu shook her head, "I-I was just happy I'm sorry for crying.." Miharu said while wiping her tears._

_"Or maybe oi Seshounen did you broke up with her! How cruel of you." The childish man said his finger pointed accusingly to his son who gave him a glare._

_"I told you she is not my girlfriend engrave it to your head baka oyaji!" The dark green haired teen said as he was royally pissed off at his father. He stood up and walk away._

_"Anata stop doing that.."_

_"Oh by the way gomen ne we haven't introduce ourselves to you..my name is Nanako Meino yoroshiku!" Nanako said as she smile to Miharu._

_"I am Rinko and this is my husband Nanjirou."_

_"Yoroshiku!" Nanjirou said waving to Miharu._

_Miharu blushed._

_"Um thank you for letting me in my name is Aikawa Miharu.."_

_After helping Rinko on the dishes that end up tragic as Miharu broke two plates and a glass. After that embarrassing incident Miharu find herself at the backyard of the traditional Japanese household. From the left side of the lot Miharu saw a tennis court where Miharu saw the boy who saved her holding a tennis ball and a racket._

_"So, you play tennis as well.." Miharu said to the dark haired teen._

_"Obviously." He shrugged his shoulders._

_Miharu sweatdropped, "Ah yes..um so I...last night thank you sorry for all the trouble I caused you.."_

_"You should be.." He said bluntly._

_"Last night I don't know what happened after the match.." Miharu started awkwardly._

_"He lose but as usual they are spoil sport and they try to mob us down but we escaped somehow..but you have low stamina so you pass out on me." The green haired teen said with the as the matter of factly tone on his voice._

_Miharu blushed in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry! Its embarrassing.."_

_"Its fine." He said while swinging his racket._

_"Ne Seishounen buy me some okonomiyaki outside."_

_"Do it yourself.." The green haired teen said dismissively._

_"Trying to act cool in front of your girl friend ne Seshounen?" He said teasingly to his son._

_"For the last time Oyaji she's not my girlfriend." The teen said glaring at his childish father._

_"What do you want to do more? Clean up the yard or buy me okonomiyaki and yeah do bring your girlfriend show her around Seishun."_

_The green haired teen sighed._

_"Fine.." Clearly he doesn't want to clean the yard._

That's how she met him and they've met again several times. She was glad to have him as a...friend.

"Good morning Cassie-senpai!" Miharu greeted the older female once she was in her sight.

"Good morning Miharu...you're early today.."

"Yes, I would like to meet up with you before the class start. And umm..." Miharu pause as she noticed the two sulking females beside Cassie, "Umm what's wrong with Hikari-senpai and Miyabe-senpai?" Miharu asked worriedly.

Cassie shook her hands away, "Oh..don't mind them they're just sulking...they'd get over it soon..." she said nervously. "Anyway how's your morning? Did Ryo-chi called you already? Did he give you updates with his game.."

Now its Miharu's turn to shook her head, "Oh no.. Ryoma-kun is very busy and I know he needs all rest he could get so I don't want to bother him anymore..." she said quietly. Cassie knotted her forehead at this, "Huh? Correct me if I'm wrong but Ryo-chi and you are together right.." its not a question but a statement.

Miharu's face turned bright red, "N-No, Cassie-senpai we're not..." she stuttered.

Cassie looks at her with 'I'm not buying your story look' on her face.

"Seriously?!"

Miharu nodded timidly.

"But back in the New Years eve party you guys are so sweeeet!" Hikari butted in making Cassie jump back a bit.

"Hikari, don't creep on my back so suddenly!" Cassie reprimanded her friend who looks like a wet puppy who got scolded by its owner.

"Sowy Cassie..." Hikari said cutely.

"Puppy dog eyes won't work on me!" Cassie said stubbornly.

"Anyway back to the topic.. you and Echizen aren't really together?" Miyabe said wrapping her arm around the younger girl playfully.

"N-No...we're j-just r-really f-friends..."

"That's totally a showbiz answer Miharu come on... you can tell us! Don't be like Aya she said Fuji is just a friend to her but I saw them kiss!" Miyabe piped up.

"WHAT?!" Hikari and Cassie said in unison.

"My sweet little sister and Fuji of Seigaku kissed?! Aya and Fuji together? I can't believe it!" Cassie is obviously angered by the information.

"I will definitely interrogate her, where is she anyways? Miharu do you know?" Cassie asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, senpai."

The bell rang signaling the start of the class.

"Save that for later girl," Hikari suggested.

* * *

"Hey, Miharu." Aya approached her as she fix her things inside her bag. "We don't have tennis practice. Want to come with us, we will go shopping with Cassie-nee-chan, she texted me and she wants to invite you."

Miharu beamed at the two girls and nodded. "I would love to!"

"Hikari and Miyabe senpai are also coming as well as Christine." Aya giggled childishly.

"Because you forced me." the punked girl walked towards them. "I'm not fond of shopping you know." Christine shrugged.

"But its fun! Right, Miharu?"

"Yes, indeed," she agreed with a smile.

Christine roll her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

The three other girls were already waiting for them outside of their school building.

"Glad you two will join!" Miyabe gleefully remarked.

"Of course senpai, it's always fun being with you all." She smiled at them.

"I don't like shopping, Aya just forced me," Christine answered nonchalantly.

"Don't be shy, I know you also love to shop! Every girls do, you just dont wanna admit it." Hikari while playfully encircling her arms around the younger teen.

"Shut up." They just laugh at her reaction.

"And Aya you have to tell us your '_thing_' with Fuji." Cassie looked at her intently.

Aya sweatdropped and they just giggled.

"Okay, let's go now. Let's just walk our way to the mall, it's fun that way than riding a car," Cassie suggested and everyone agreed.

When they reach the gate of their Academy, a familiar built of a boy caught her attention that made her heart leap out of happiness. It's none other than Ryoma, he was leaning his back against the wall. She suddenly stopped on her tracks.

"Hey, Miharu why did you suddenly st-" Cassie smiled when she notice who the reason is.

"Ryoma-kun..." Miharu called him softly. When he looked her way, her heart beat faster. It race faster when he stride towards them.

"Hey, Ryo-chi! How's the tournament?" Cassie asked him.

"As you can see I'm already here-"

"Were you eliminated?" Miyabe teased.

"No, I forfeited." He answered with a shrug.

"You what?!"

"I forfeited." he reiterated pulling his cap lower.

"But why did you do that, Ryoma-kun?" Miharu asked worriedly. "Did you have serious injury?" She touched his left arm inspecting if it was injured.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"Then why did you forfeit? The US open is a very prestigous tournament, I know you wouldn't drop it if its not something important...did something happen?"

Ryoma pulled his cap even lower and looked away. "Nothing happened."

Cassie smiled knowingly. "Gotcha! I know Ryo-chi! It's because you miss Miharu so much that's why you went back right away!"

"Kyah!" the girls squealed excluding Christine who just suppressed her smile.

"That's so sweet, Echizen-kun!" Miyabe commented.

Miharu blushed brightly and waved her hands in the air dismissing what her senpai just said. "I believe its not that, Ryoma-kun wouldn't go home because of that!" She faced Ryoma again. "It's not that right?" she asked but the boy didn't respond.

"Silence means no!" Cassie teased and the other girls just squealed again making her blush further.

"I think its better if we give them privacy," says Hikari.

"Right!" Cassie agreed. "Let's go girls and leave them alone time together. So, Ryo-chi and Miharu, we'll go ahead, bye!" she smiled widely at the two younger teens.

"Bye!" they said in unison.

"Gambatte, Echizen,kun," Aya said. Then the five girls storm off leaving the two of them.

"Ryoma-kun..." she was speechless and her heart is still beating fast. She was so overwhelm that he forfeit because of her meaning that she is really important for him.

"Let's go." Ryoma grabbed her wrist and drag her away.

"Ahm, where are we going, Ryoma-kun?" she asked him as they walk, his hand holding hers tightly.

"Anywhere you want," he answered in a low voice.

She blushed. "I'm fine with anywhere you bring me as long as I'm with Ryoma-kun..." She saw that he blushed but he look away to hide it.

"Alright, I know a place that you will surely love," he said while lowering his cap to his face hiding his obviously blushing cheeks.

* * *

"Ah, it's so beautiful here!" Miharu can't help but squeal childishly because of the beautiful sight right before her eyes. They are in the famous Tokyo Tower overseeing the whole city.

It's already twilight making the scenery more breathtaking beautiful as if she's looking at a painting. The sky is a mix of dark violet, Orange and yellowish color with some visible stars twinkling like diamonds and the crescent shape moon looks like smiling at her.

From up there she can see the people as small as ants in her eyes walking down the streets and the cars look like matchbox cars like her brothers collection.

"It's much better if you use this," Ryoma pointed at the big binoculars beside them.

She smiled and peep through the lens. "Ah, that's Hyoutei!" she excitedly said then she move the binoculars and focus on other direction. "Seigaku! Take a look Ryoma-kun, come on!"

He did peep through the lens. "I think I saw Momo-senpai."

"Seriously where?" she move closer to him wanting to take a look through but he just snickered.

"It was a joke," he said with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

She pouted childishly at him making him laugh. Then, she flush hard, their faces are just too close to each other making her heart race rapidly but none of them move away.

She really missed him and she miss staring at his face, especially his beautiful and sharp cat-like eyes that never fails to mesmerize her every time he looks at her just like now.

Ryoma broke the spell, he look away rummage for something in his bag. He took out a music notebook and gave it her.

"Arigatou..." she said and open it. Her eyes widen when she saw that there is an autograph sign by **Joshua Bell **one of the famous violinist of this generation. "I can't believe that you have his autograph!"

Ryoma shrugs." I just happen to see him watching my match. Afterward I went to him and ask him to sign that then he also ask me to sign his tennis ball. He said that he is my fan," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really?! That's great! Thank you for this, Ryoma-kun, I really appreciate this." She smiled widely and embrace her tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back. He is just so happy to her happy...that is enough for him than winning the US Open. After a couple of minutes reality suddenly hit Miharu hard she just suddenly hug the younger boy. She slowly let go and look away at the other direction.

"Umm.. I'm sorry..."

"Its fine..." Ryoma said while fixing his cap.

"So what about dinner Ryoma-kun? My treat!" Miharu said with her usual smile on her face.

"No way..."

"Eh but why?" She said crest fallen all of the sudden.

"I don't let girls pay for my food..."

"Just this once since you've done too much for me I mean we're _friends_ right Ryoma-kun?" her words made Ryoma pause his back facing her.

"Ryoma-kun?" Miharu called the boy the second time.

"Whatever..." he said sharply as he walk away

Seeing the younger boy's action Miharu quickly followed him.

* * *

"_Why...would Ryoma-kun suddenly change his mood...just earlier he looks happy but now it seems like he's angry about something.."_ Miharu thought while watching his back. Ryoma is walking fast for her face but not far ahead she thought that maybe he's trying to match her pace.

"W-Wait Ryoma-kun wait a second!"

"What..." Ryoma said with a hint of annoyance on his voice.

"A-Are you angry..." She asked slowly she doesn't know the reason why would the boy would suddenly get angry at her. She didn't do anything just a moment ago before this happen they're both enjoying their time together but now the atmosphere between them is deteriorating.

"No.." Ryoma said dismissively. "Let's go I'll take you home follow me.." he said as he was about to turn away she hug his arm back down preventing him to move any further.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did wrong I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you whatever it is I hope you forgive me.." she said without catching her breath still hugging the younger boy's arm tightly against her chest both of her eyes shut tightly she doesn't know why but the thought of him getting angry at her making her heartache.

"Look up..." Miharu did as he told her only to be flicked in the forehead.

"Ouch that hurts..." she said rubbing her sore forehead.

"Silly it wasn't your fault..."

"Then why would Ryoma-kun suddenly-" she trailed off.

"Nothing, its my fault anyway.." Ryoma said looking away.

"Ryoma-kun?" She frowned its clear as the blue sky that the boy is still pissed about something and he wouldn't tell her the truth. "Ryoma-kun I-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ryoma snapped.

Miharu was startled, this was the first time he shouted at her and she's hurt by it. She was been shoved, shouted at, humiliated before but it didn't hurt as much as him getting angry at her.

"Ryoma-kun..."

"Let's just go..."

Miharu look down to her shoes sadly.

"Okay.."

_"Why does this have to happen?"_

* * *

**Aikawa Mansion**

"Good evening Ojousama.."

"Good evening Tanaka-san.." Miharu greeted their butler back with her usual smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Finally your home I'm surprise to even see you home this late Miharu-_neechan_..." The girl said mockingly.

Miharu look up only to see her step sister, "Eri.. I thought you're in France with oniisama.."

Eri huffed as she twirled her strawberry blonde hair through her fingers, "Well as you could see I'm back and I'm staying for good.." she said as she circled around her older sister scrutinizing her appearance.

"B-But why.."

"I don't have to explain to you Miharu just mind your own business and I'd mind mine.." Eri snapped angrily but then after a brief moment her lips curl up flashing her a crocodile smile. "But please don't mind what I said just now please take care of me from now oneechan..." Eri said sweetly before climbing back up stairs. "Anyway before I forget...I'm going to study at Seigaku tomorrow so..why don't we go to school together? Good night nee-chan.." She said once again with a giggle as she completely went upstairs but as she turned her back on Miharu her smile immediately fade away and her facial expression turned sour

* * *

**At Seigaku**

Ryoma sighed as he remembered what happened he was so childish last night he lash his anger out on Miharu, he didn't mean to shout at her like that but hearing her say they're 'friends' pissed him off. She didn't even think of what he was going to feel when she said that.. _"Did she forget that I confessed to her last year at the Christmas vacation? How naive can she possibly be to realize that I like her!"_

_"Yes, they always argue all the time..." Her voice is lower than the usual. "Like cats and dogs but...more like husband and wife...they are perfect for each other." She closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears to fall but she failed, when she open them again it stream down like waterfall. "I know that they are in love with each other. Despite their arguments and petty fights I know deep inside their hearts that they truly love each other."She cried out loud, she didn't even care what Ryoma was thinking now, she just wanted to let it out."I'm so selfish although I know their true feelings I wouldn't let him go because I love him so much. I'm the worst."_

_Ryoma moved closer and suddenly his lips covered hers. It was just a short kiss but enough to shake her whole being. Her eyes were wide as she looks at him, his face was serious and then he stood up._

_"W-Why?" Miharu asked quietly her amethyst orbs widen in surprise._

_Instead of answering he dropped down his back facing her offering her a back ride._

_"Come on let's go..." With trembling hands, she hesitantly ride on his back._

_"Aishiteru..."_

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts when their homeroom teacher walked in the class then, and they stood up greeting the man in unison. Then the class all turned to the girl who just entered the classroom and stood beside their sensei.

"Wow she's sooo pretty ne Echizen!" Horio said from his back.

"Whatever..." Clearly uninterested Ryoma's eyes lazily looks up past the transfer student's face.

"This is your new classmate she's transferring all the way from France." Their homeroom sensei announced, and the girl bowed.

"I'm Aikawa Eri, please take good care of me." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, I only own the Aikawa family (Mainly, Miharu and Eri) the plot is inspired by the classical disney movie Cinderella with a twist!

**Authors Note_: _**This story is a spin off of **Hate That I Love You**, with a Go signal of my very dear friend xXKutsarahXx I'm able to use her characters (Cassie and co.) Hope you'd like this story guys! Please support this like you did in HTILY! [ Obviously this story focus on Ryoma and Miharu ] **And yeah one more thing if ever you can't understand what's happening here read Hate that I Love You by xXKutsarahXx** **check her stories too! You'd love it guys!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Judas Kiss

**My Cinderella**

* * *

Ryoma averted his eyes from the blond girl in front then focus them outside and look through their classroom's moist window, totally ignoring his classmates murmurs about the new girl.

Pure white snow already covers the ground but snow flakes are still continuously falling from the dark cloudy sky starting to swathe those leafless trees again that already have some cool icy crystals on their branches. The usual melodious chirps of the birds during the morning that only their kind can understand cannot be heard anymore since the winter started. Probably, the birds already migrated to a warmer place for they can't stand the cool winter in Japan.

Their homeroom sensei cleared her throat to stop the class's chattering. "Ayase-san, take the seat next to Echizen-kun." Hearing their sensei call his name caught his attention making his head turn towards their sensei.

The new girl gaze at him with a wide smile and glides towards him, her eyes never leaving his face until she reach the empty seat. She sat down with poise, still looking at him with a smile.

"Echizen-kun, will you be kind enough to tour our transfer students around the campus?" the sensei asked him.

"Hai, sensei," he answered nonchalantly. As if he has a choice.

"Arigatou, Echizen-kun. Ayase-san, feel free to ask his guidance to tour you anytime at your convenience."

"Hai sensei, arigatou," she replied. Then their sensei started checking the attendance.

The girl shifted on her seat and faced him with a smile still plastered on her lips. "Thank you Echizen-kun for agreeing to be my guide."

"Betsuni."

"I am Ayase Eri, nice to meet you," Eri extended her hand to him offering a hand shake.

He took her hand and shook it lightly "You already introduce yourself," he commented. "I am Echizen Ryoma."

"And I am Horio Satoshi!" he gleefully said and shook Eri's hand.

The girl smiled but it seems fake to Ryoma's eyes..."Nice to meet you, Horio-kun." Then she look back at Ryoma and smile at him.

There is something in this girl that bothers him but he can't figure out what it is...

* * *

During lunch break, Ryoma started touring the new girl around the campus. The students were wondering who she is and why is she with Ryoma, walking side by side with him.

They strode outside their warm building wearing their thick sweater to protect them from the cold weather.

The temperature seems to drop lower everyday. "That is the library." He gestured the two-story building next to the gymnasium.

"Where are the tennis courts?" she inquired, her arms are crossed tightly against her chest.

"The outdoor and indoor tennis court are both behind the gym," he answered.

"Do you have practice today?" she asked again.

"We don't have-" he shifted and face her with a frown. "How'd you know that I am a part of the tennis club?"

Eri beamed at him. "Beside the fact that you are famous, we actually already met in New York a few days ago," Eri told him with a sweet smile on her face.

Ryoma frowned again as he stare at her, trying so hard to remember her face. "We did?" he really couldn't remember.

"Can't you remember?" she pouted childishly.

Ryoma shook his head with a knotted forehead.

"I was there to watch the US open then I accidentally bumped into you at the Hotel, you were with an American boy named Kevin."

It suddenly sinked into his head. "Ah you are that cranky girl..."

Eri chuckled. "Yeah I admit that I was cranky back then, I was in a terrible mood. Nevertheless, I am sorry for my action."

He just shrugged. "It's fine."

" I wasn't able to watch your game in New York so I was hoping to see you play here...too bad you don't have practice today."

"There's still next time, everyone is free to watch our practice."

Eri eyes widened in delight and grasped both of his hand. "I would love to!" she said gleefully with a glint in her eyes.

"Oi, Echizen!" It was his Momo-senpai's voice.

He pulled his hand away from her grip and face his approaching senpai.

"Ochibi!" Eiji put his arm around his shoulder. "Why don't you introduce us to your new friend?"

"She's a new classmate, Ayase Eri. Ayase this two are my senpai in the tennis club."

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi," He said with a grin and bowed his head.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you." He waved at the younger girl and gave her a smile.

The blond bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

"I thought you found yourself a new girl and dumped Aikawa-chan!" Momo remarked with wide eyes.

His eyes sharpened and glared at Momo. "I wouldn't do that and beside we are not even a couple yet, I'm just touring my new classmate around."

"Nyah! I told you Momo that he wouldn't make sweet Haru-chan cry!" Eiji defended him, his arm tightened around his neck making him hard to breath.

"I can't breath, senpai!" he complained.

"Gomen ne, Ochibi," Eiji apologize and loosen his arm around her kouhai but he still didn't let him go.

"Gomen nasai, Echizen . I didn't mean to doubt you, ya know," Momo apologetically said. "Besides I was joking you know hahaha..." he said laughing nervously.

"Betsuni."

"We will help you tour her around the campus," Eiji said and then turned to his new classmate. "Would that be okay, Eri-chan?"

She nodded. "I would love to senpai!" There goes her sweet but creepy smile that seem to hide something that he doesn't know...

* * *

**After the class ended,** Echizen hurriedly leave the classroom for a club meeting with their coach.

On the other hand, Eri didn't go home yet. Instead, she just hop in her car and patiently waited for Echizen to leave the campus. She will follow him to confirm her theory.

_"Echizen's girl...Aikawa-chan...Haru-chan... could it be possible that they are talking about her step sister?"_ She have to find out.

Finally, Echizen came out alongside with his senpai and waited for a bus.

After a while, a bus came and they hop in.

"Follow that bus,"Eri ordered the driver sternly.

"Hai, ojou-sama." The middle-aged driver obeyed her and started the engine to follow the bus where Echizen had ride. Their car follow the bus inconspicuously.

When the bus stopped on its tenth station, Ryoma hop out alone and walk down the road. He turned to a corner and continue walking. They just continue discreetly following the boy.

Eri's eyes widened where she found out where he was headed; Hyoutei Gakuen!

Her blood boiled when she saw him run towards a very familiar girl who stands at the gate. It was indeed her, Aikawa Miharu, her step sister.

She clenched her hand tight as she saw them march away holding each others hand.

"Are we going to follow them, ojou-sama?" the driver asked her.

"No," she hissed. "Let's go home," she ordered. An idea suddenly popped inside her head then she smiled crookedly.

* * *

**That afternoon,** the temperature got colder but Miharu didn't care at all and patiently wait for a certain boy's arrival alone at the gate of Hyoutei Gakuen.

"Hey Miharu aren't you going home?" Cassie asked her, she was with her ex fiance hand in hand. "And what are you doing here outside in such a cold weather?" She frowned.

Miharu shook her head to say no, "Um..well I don't mind the weather and urm...I'm going to stay for awhile Cassie-senpai..."

"Don't stay too long..." It was Atobe giving her a side way glance.

She shook her head, "Yes, I will.."

"Will you really be alright alone Miharu want us to stay for awhile?" Cassie asked her kohai worriedly.

Miharu shook her head nervously, "I'm really fine Cassie-senpai thanks for worrying but it's really fine besides I don't want to get in the way between you two." she said with a smile making the older girl blush.

Atobe didn't say anything but he just just smirked.

"O-kay...see you tomorrow Miharu..." Cassie said uncertainly with that she walk away with Atobe towards the latters outrageous then watch the car drove away it's not as if she doesn't like the company of Cassie she's fond of her and she will do everything for her as a friend. Just today she promise to meet up with Ryoma who she had a misunderstanding with a week ago. Miharu looks up snow is starting to fall from the sky. Early that morning, Ryoma sent him a text message.

_I'll meet you later_, he said in his text. She replied and of course she said yes. She was not able to sleep last night knowing that Ryoma was upset about something that she doesn't know. It's better to clear things out between them as early as now. She doesn't want him to be mad at her, it just pains her whenever he treats her coldly.

She was expecting to meet him right after class but he sent another message that he will be bit late because Ryuzaki-sensei called for an emergency meeting. She said that she will wait patiently and she did. She's been waiting for almost an hour but she didn't mind even though its cold.

A gust of cold wind blew making her shiver and sneeze. She embrace herself tightly and rub her arms trying to give herself a little warmth. She sighed deeply, her cold breath creating thin smoke in the air.

"Miharu!" came an angry but familiar voice. She turn her head and gaze at the boy who had called her name with that angry and reprimanding voice.

There he was, looking at her sharply as he march forward with long and heavy strides.

"What are you doing here?" he ask her still with a reprimanding voice.

She smiled. "Waiting for you."

"Baka! You could have waited for me inside your classroom!" he shouted.

Her face sadden. "I just wanted to wait for you here and see you right away..." _He's angry again at me…_

"Tch. It's very cold here, you might get sick." He took off his knitted scarf around his neck and gently put it around Miharu's neck making the girl blush.

"Arigatou..."she almost whispered but she smiled eventually.

She suddenly feel warmer with his scarf. Then, Ryoma took her right hand. "Let's go." He said, lowering his cap to cover his blushing face and drag her away from Hyoutei.

* * *

Ryoma dragged her to a nearby coffee shop just a few blocks from Hyoutei. Since they came inside, he haven't talk to her and just sit there drinking his cup of black coffee as he watch her making her conscious with her every move.

She looked down on the table, fix her eyes on her cafe latte and stir it nervously. Miharu just continue stirring the coffee until she thinks that its not too hot to drink. She drinks it suddenly giving warmth inside her body that was exposed to the coldness earlier.

"Do you feel better now?" Finally, he speaks!

She looked back at him and nodded with a timid smile on her lips. "Hai," she said. "I feel warmer and thanks to your scarf, Ryoma-kun. I'll return this to you tomorrow..."

"No, need. You can have it," he said and took another sip of his coffee.

"I can't have it, this is yours. You'll get cold without-" She was startled when he suddenly slam his palm on the table creating a loud noise that made the other customer turn their heads toward them.

Miharu looked around and bowed her head apologetically. "Ryoma-kun...don't make a scene..."

His eyes looked at her sharply. "You think I care about them," he almost hissed. "Are you really numb? Don't you know why I am giving you that? Why I am acting this way? Did you forget that I confess my feelings for you? Can't you understand my feelings or you just don't care because you are still in love with that monkey king!"

Tears clouded her eyes , making her vision blurry. "Ryoma-kun I-I..."

"The monkey king is in love with Cassie-senpai, can't you ..." he pause in what he was saying breathing hard, he seem so angry. Then he stood up, "You are pissing me off." He walked away without warning.

Her warm tears streamed down her cheeks as she see him storm out of the coffee shop. She hurt his feelings unconsciously, she didn't intend to do that and it squeeze her heart knowing that she made him feel pain thinking that she doesn't have feelings for him...

Her feelings for Atobe...she knows that its long gone because Ryoma slowly crept inside her heart and he is now the one that her heart beats for, she's now certain about that. Her heart beats fast every time she thinks about him and it beats even faster whenever she see him, whenever he looks at her that seem to melt her like an ice cream under the sun...most especially when his skin simply touches hers. He makes her smile even in the littlest thing that he do or even he doesn't do anything. He makes her sad and cry whenever he treats her coldly or whenever he gets mad at her...just like now...and she can't stand it! They have to settle things...She gets on her feet and run out of the coffee shop.

Cool breeze gushed, snow flakes fall down again from the sky but she didn't care. When she saw his back, getting farther and farther away she didn't waste her time and run fast towards him.

When she finally catch up to him, she embrace him from behind. She felt that he stiffened like a statue once she touched him but she just embrace him tighter as if she's afraid that he will get away.

"Gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun...please don't be mad at me..." she almost whispered and buried her face against his back, hiding her face wet with her tears.

He let out an audible breath and touch her hand. "I'm not mad," he said in a softer tone. "I'm just...I'm just..." he trailed off and sighed deeply. "You're this kind of girl who pull away once someone gets too close to you... and I guess kind of frustrated because you're so naïve to even realize what I really feel when I already confessed to you..."

He turned his head and look over his shoulder then she look up at him and smiled. "I-I'm sorry Ryoma-kun just now I don't know but one thing is for sure I always would like to be at your side," she assured him and tightening her embrace making the younger boy smile.

* * *

"Tadaima!" she greeted their butler gleefully with a huge smile.

"Looks like you had a great day, ojou-sama," the butler said.

Her smile grew wider. "Hai, I had a great day."

"We will prepare the table for your dinner since Eri-ojousama already had dinner with Madam Emiko," the butler politely inform her.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I already had Ramen for dinner."

"Ramen?"

"Hai and it's really delicious!" Ryoma treated her in a Ramen House for dinner. It was her first to eat Ramen in a commoner Ramen House and she like it so much.

As much as she wanted to pay for the bill, she didn't insist anymore knowing that he will not like the idea of a girl paying for him.

"A ramen for dinner, onee-chan? That's rather unusual..." Eri suddenly said. She didn't notice her presence right away.

The younger girl was seating comfortably on the visitor couch as she flips through the pages of a certain fashion magazine. It seems like she's really waiting for her.

"Konbanwa, Eri..."

Eri's eyes flickered to her but look back at the magazine. "Konbanwa...your late again onee-chan, what's keeping you stay out late?"

She stiffened, she felt as if her step sister knows something..."We have to finish a group project then we decided to eat in a nearby Ramen House..."she lied.

Eri closed the magazine and stood up. She smiled at Miharu and stride towards her. "A project. Wow, you really are a goody two shoes kind of student, nee-chan." Her eyes suddenly glinted. "What a nice scarf you have there! Can I have it nee-chan, please?"

Miharu stepped back and clutch the scarf tighter. "You are being selfish nee-chan, its just a scarf." Her cerulean eyes look at her sharply and snatch the scarf away. Eri scrutinize it and smile wider. "You know what, this looks familiar, one of my classmates has the same scarf, his name is Echizen Ryoma..."

Her eyes grew wider. "He is your classmate?"

"I just said it, didn't I? It's a coincidence that you have something like his please give it to me nee-chan." Her step sister smiled crookedly.

Tightly, she clenched her fist to control her overflowing emotion inside her chest. "Can I have my scarf back?"

"No, this is mine now." Eri brandish the scarf to her with a mischivous smile. "And not only this scarf..._I will do everything to have Echizen Ryoma..." _She said whispering the last few words that came out off her mouth.

"What?"

"Thank you nee-chan!" She kissed her cheek, a judas kiss then smile at her. Miharu just follow her with her gaze as she march off.

* * *

**Shirahane Aikawa**: Hello guys! Thanks for the 10 reviews and fav and alert list I love you all! And also special thanks to my precious friend **xXkutsarahXx** for helping me. Without her help I wouldn't be updating now! Thank you!

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Night of Realization

**A/N: **Sorry for the hefty looooong wait! I got so busy with work and stuff anywho I'm back! Enjoy reading this 3rd chapter. Special thanks to my very dear friend **xXKutsarahXx** for writing this chapter for helping me get through chapter three!

* * *

**Be My Cinderella**

"Ohayou, Echizen-kun!" Ayase Eri greeted the tennis prodigy gleefully with a warm smile on her lips and took the seat beside him.

"Ohayou," he greeted back blandly and took a sideway glance at the blond girl beside him. He shifted on his seat when something caught his eyes and face Ayase with a knotted forehead. "That scarf, where did you get that?" he asked.

"Oh this?" Eri touched the knitted scarf around her neck. "I saw a girl just throw this recklessly on the street but I picked it up because I think its very pretty..." she answered with small smile. "Maybe that girl doesn't find this pretty and unimportant to her so she just throw it away but I pick it up because I think its very pretty..." she answered with small smile.

"Maybe that girl doesn't find this pretty and unimportant to her so she just throw it away as for me I found it really cute and comfy.." she said with sickening sweet voice.

_Miharu wouldn't do that. Maybe it just look the same as the one that I gave her.,_ he thought to himself.

"I remember that you have the same scarf as this yesterday, right?" Ayase said. "Why are you not wearing it today?" the blond inquired with a questioning look in her cerulean eyes.

"I gave it to someone important," he answered honestly. Eri's eyes sharpened upon hearing his words but she calmed herself and force a smile at him.

"Wow, I envy that girl," she bluntly say. Ryoma just shrugged and averted his eyes away from his new classmate to continue gazing at the scene outside as they wait for their sensei.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun!"Miharu called the younger boy upon seeing him leaning against the wall near the school gate of Hyoutei Gakuen.

With fast strides, she came to him with a timid smile. "I'm sorry for making you wait," she said apologetically.

"I didn't wait that long," he answered and stare intently at the girl before him. "Where is the scarf that I gave you?" he suddenly asked.

Her eyes widened with his inquisition. "I-I left it in my r-room," she stuttered nervously. She can't tell him that her step sister took her away from her, can she?

He continue gazing at her with those sharp green eyes of his. "R-Ryoma-kun?" she called his name softly.

"Nothing." He lowered his signature white fila cap and averted his gaze from her.

"Ah by the way," she suddenly said and took out some pink mail envelop from her school bag. She handed it to him. "Hikari-senpai asked me to give you those, that is the invitation for her birthday party on Saturday. Will you please give them as well to your other friends, she's busy so she can't give those personally to you guys."

"Okay, thanks. I will give this to them," he answered and neatly put the invitation cards inside his bag.

"You will attend right?" Miharu looked up at him with expectant eyes.

The tennis prince nodded making her smile brightly. "I would like to buy senpai a gift so..." Miharu blushed, she's still shy to ask his company though she knows that he will go with her. "Uhm, you c-can go ahead..." but deep inside her heart she always wants to be with him. Always.

A deep sigh came from his mouth. "No, I'll accompany you," he said sternly. "I will also buy a gift anyways." His eyes were sharp as he gaze at her. "Why is it so hard for you to ask me straight? You always hesitate, don't you know how frustrating that is to me? It's as if you are not at ease being with me," he muttered with slight irritation.

Ah, he's mad at me again, she thought. "Ryoma-kun, I-I just dont want to bother you."

"You will never be bother to me! When will you be able to understand that?" he snapped. This girl really doesn't understand his feelings, does she?

"G-gomen nasai..."

He let out an exasperated breath. "Forget about it. Let's go." He took her hand and stride off.

The two teens went together to the shopping district of Tokyo. She find it hard to pick a suitable gift for her senpai and it was almost twilight when both of them settled on the gift that they think that the celebrant would like. Ryoma just kept silent all the while they shop, he would just nod or shook his head whenever she asked him something, obvious that he's still pissed off.

* * *

When they reached the gate of the Aikawa Mansion, he finally speak again. "I'll see you tomorrow," he turned his back and started marching away but stopped on his trail when she called him.

"Ryoma-kun," she uttered his name softly. "I'm sorry for making you upset again..."

"Betsuni," he answered, not facing her "I am not mad at you, I can never be mad at you" He heaved a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, don't over think my actions," he spun around and faced her again with smile on his lips."Good night."

She smiled back. "Good night." He continue on his tracks and she just watch him until she got lost in her sight.

* * *

"Konbanwa, otou-sama, okaa-sama, Eri," she greeted upon seeing them in the dining Hall that night. She took the seat beside her father and smiled brightly at him.

"Konbanwa, Haru. How's school?" Kai asked his daughter as the servants started to serve them the foods.

"Great. As always," she answered, her smile never leaving her lips. "It's Hikari-senpai's birthday on Saturday, can I come?"

"Tudou Hikari right?" her father asked and she nodded as an answer. "Of course you can, you should bring Eri with you so that she can meet your friends. She just arrived from France and as her older sister you should help her make new friends."

"Oh uncle, I don't want to be a bother to nee-chan," Eri said sweetly but there was sharpness behind her eyes as she gaze at her as if secretly saying "Don't you dare decline!"

"I'm sure you wont be a bother to your nee-chan, right Miharu?" he turned to her with an expectant smile. Ah, she can never disappoint her beloved father.

Miharu forced a smile. "It's fine Eri, you can come with me," she answered.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" she gleefully said.

Her father held her hand tightly. "I am glad that you are still okay staying in Hyoutei even after your break up with Keigo-kun," her father looked at her tenderly.

She nodded in respond. "Of course otou-sama. Keigo and I are still good friends and Cassie-senpai is one of my closest friends."

"I'm relieved to hear that," her father remarked.

"I just can't understand why you broke up with him," Emiko suddenly said. "Atobe Keigo is a good catch and a merger with the Atobe Empire could have happen if you two got married but you didn't pursue him and just let him be with the heiress of Minami Corporation. If you were just smarter, Miharu."

Miharu just kept silent and look down on the mushroom soup served for her.

"Emiko, it's fine. We should not force an arrange marriage to them. Father and uncle Azuma said that they still have their own free will despite their engagement. Both of them decided to call the engagement off, as long as my Haru-chan is okay with that, it will be okay to me as well and to those two oldies who made that arrangement."

"But admit it that it would have been better if she gets married with Keigo-kun," Emiko insisted.

"Yes, of course but it's Haru's decision and I respect that. She is free to choose whoever she wants to get married with."

Miharu smiled at her father but she saw her stepmother's sharp eyes before starting to eat their appetizer.

* * *

All throughout the ride on their way to Hikari's birthday party, the step siblings just stayed quiet inside the car. Miharu is hesitant to talk to Eri since she knows that she wouldn't want to talk to her anyways. They stayed that way until they reached Hikari's house.

"Miharu!" Hikari greeted her excitingly as they get inside the elegantly designed lounge room of Tudou mansion. "I thought you wouldn't come, we've been waiting for you. The party already started!"

She smiled timidly. They are already late because of Eri. Her step sister made her wait for God only knows how long and she doesn't even have the slightest idea what she did. "I am terribly sorry for making you wait, senpai. Happy birthday," she greeted the older teen and gave her the gift that she bought the other day with Ryoma and took he effort to wrap it elegantly.

"Thank you so much!" the brunette beamed and gaze at the blond girl beside her. "Is she the sister that you were talking about?" she asked.

"Hai, senpai. This is Eri, my step sister," she introduced her to the birthday celebrant.

Eri's lips formed a wide smile and bowed her head lightly. "Nice meeting you, Tudou-senpai and happy birthday." Eri handed Hikari her a gift.

"Oh thank you! Come on inside, everyone's here already. Guys, Miharu is here now, she's with her sister," Hikari announced to everyone else.

The Hyoutei boys and girls tennis regulars are complete as well as the boys tennis regulars of Seigaku and Rikkaidai. Some of their schoolmates are there too especially Hikari's classmates. It was just a simple celebration for Hikari's 18th birthday which the celebrant really prefer to have. Everyone seems to be having fun, they were eating together happily, drinking some cocktail, singing using the videoke while others were dancing.

"Hey its Ayase-chan!" Eiji exclaimed upon seeing the blonde girl and stopped with his acrobactic dance off against Mukahi.

"You are Aikawa-chan's step sister?" Momo asked with wide eyes as he eats his tenth serving of barbeque.

"What a small world," Fuji remarked with his usual creepy smile.

Ryoma on the other hand was just as surprised as the others upon knowing that his new classmate is Miharu's step sister.

"Echizen-kun!" exclaimed Eri when she saw the boy and stride towards him.. "You are here!"

"Obviously I am," he deadpaned.

"You know my nee-chan?"

"They are dating!" Momo answered making the two teens blushed.

Eri stared at the older girl. Miharu looked away nervously when she felt the intensity of her eyes on her.

"I-It's not like that...we are just friends," she denied. She caught a glimpse of Ryoma who looked dead serious upon hearing her words.

"Come on, Miharu don't be shy to admit." Cassie approached with a playful smile.

"We are really just friends..." That's true. They really are just friends. Yes, they have feelings for each other but they don't have official relationship. Her eyes flickered to Ryoma and saw a glimpse of sadness behind his cat-like eyes.

Cassie pouted. "Ah, too bad. You are so slow Ryo-chi!" the raven haired girl beamed at Eri and stretched out her hand to the blond. "Hi, I'm Minami Cassandra, Cassie. Nice to meet you Ayase-chan."

Eri smiled back at the older girl and lightly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, senpai."

"How have you've been, Eri?" Atobe glides forward and wound his arms around his girlfriend's small waist.

"Oh, Keigo-nii, I'm good!" came Eri's gleeful reply to the Hyoutei's king. "It's been a while, right. You, how are you doing?"

"Just perfect, ore-sama is still glorious as ever," he answered with his usual high and mighty voice.

His raven haired girlfriend rolled her eyes with his respond. "He will always be a walking ego."

"Walking ego?" the younger blond girl giggled. "You two look perfect together, right nee-chan?"

Miharu smiled at the couple. "Of course they are."

"Come on, Ayase-chan, I'll introduce you to other guests," Cassie said with a smile.

"I would love to senpai! Thank you so much!" The raven haired girl dragged the blond away from her step sister and introduce the younger girl to the other guests.

On the other hand, Miharu took the empty seat beside Ryoma. The younger boy is still silent and just watched his Oishi-senpai singing a certain rock song together with his Kawamura-senpai holding a racket in his other hand. They are both fired up in their performance.

"Tezuka, I didn't know that Oishi has that kind of talent," the child of God of Rikkai remarked.

"Ah," replied the stoic captain of Seigaku.

"Sanada-fukubuchou, as our vice captain you should also sing like Oishi-san! You shouldn't be defeated by Seigaku's vice captain!" Kirihara suggested making the other agreed with a nod. The data men of both Seigaku and Rikkai just keep on scribbling on their notebook.

"Nice suggestion there Bakaya," Niou remarked with a huge grin.

"Tarundoru! I wouldn't want to do such horrible thing in front of you people!"

"Gen-chan, be a sport!" says the emperor's twin sister Mayu.

"Mayu-chan, you know that Sanada-san wouldn't do something like that," her bestfriend Aiko said.

The great Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama remembered that you performed a song number with ore-sama and some other players three years ago during the junior camp, hn."

"I will not do that again!" Sanada answered furiously.

"Genichiro, I was not able to watch your performance since I was still in the hospital during that time, I really want to see you sing," the captain of Rikkai said with a smile.

"But."

The child of God flash him his signature angelic but sadistic smile. When their captain smile like that, he can never decline his order.

"Fine, I will sing."

"Even Sanada is afraid of Yukimura," Fuji said with a smile.

"So lame," Shishido remarked.

"Gekokujyo."

Everyone cheered when Sanada stood up and took the mic. The emperor cleared his throat before starting to sing.

Meanwhile Miharu and Ryoma haven't talk yet. She doesn't know what to say, is she angry when she declared to everyone that they are just friends. Well, that is the truth right?

She inhaled deeply and gather all her courage to talk to him. "R-Ryoma-kun, are you mad?" she asked hesitantly.

"About what?" he asked and stare straight to her eyes intently.

"W-when I said that we are just f-friends..."

The tennis prodigy sighed deeply. "I am not. You were just saying the truth."

Miharu exhaled in relief. "I thought you got mad."

"I already told you that I would never get mad at you, right?"

"Right." She beamed at him making him blush and look away.

"Do you want to eat anything?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm not yet hungry."

"How about a drink?"

"Please. Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma stood up and marched off to get her some refreshments.

"Nee-chan." Eri came to her and took the seat that Ryoma left. "I like your friends. Especially Cassie-senpai."

"Yeah, she's really nice." She stared at her senpai with her boyfriend who happen to be her ex-fiancee. They look so sweet towards each other though they fight a lot.

"I now understand why Keigo-nii choose her over you. You are nothing compare to her." Eri smiled at her crookedly.

"I-I know." She bit her lips and look away from her step sister. She knows that already but hearing it from her makes her heart ache. Her step sister that she always wish to be close to her always look down on her like she has never did any good.

"And you seem to have a good relationship with Ryoma-kun, nee-chan. Why is that?"

"Uhm..."

"Miharu," Ryoma came back with two glass of orange juice. "Here's your juice." He handed her the glass.

"Arigatou."

Eri smiled at her classmate. "Echizen-kun!"

"Ayase-chan, have this one."

"Oh, thank you Echizen-kun. You're really kind."

"Betsuni."

The door of the room swung open and a certain red head and bald head came in with a huge cake.

"Here's the special cake that I baked for my Hikari's birthday!" Marui was grinning from ear to ear obviously very happy with what he have baked as a present for his girlfriend.

The sleeping beauty of Hyoutei suddenly woke up upon hearing his idol's voice. "Marui!" He run towards him.

"Oi Jirou, you might ruin the cake!"

Jirou scratched the back of his head. "Gomen, Marui."

The sugar freak and the half-Brazilian settled the cake on the table and lighted the eighteen candles.

"Let's sing the happy birthday song for the celebrant!" Miyabe suggested.

Everyone sings the birthday song for Hikari. "Happy birthday, Hikari!" they greeted in chorus after the song. "Come on, make a wish before blowing the candles!" Aya said.

The brunette closed her eyes tightly for a while then inhaled deeply and blow the light. Everyone clapped heartily for the celebrant and beamed at her guest with teary eyes. "Thank you guys for being here with me on my special day."

"We wouldn't want to miss this, Hikari." Marui pulled her closer to him. "We love you and I love you so much."

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" They all chanted making the couple blush brightly.

"Come on Marui!" Niou urged him.

"No way! Not in front of you guys! Zettai Yada!" Marui said forcefully in clear embarrasment.

* * *

After eating the festive food served to them, Miyabe suggested to play some games. "First, let's play hide and seek. But let's do this with a blind fold."

"Alright, let's do it, nyah!" Eiji agreed eagerly as he pump his fist up.

"Since this is my party, I will choose the player to wear the blindfold and be the seeker."Hikari grinned widely and gaze at Miharu with a glint of mischief behind her big brown eyes. "I choose Miharu-chan!" she chirped and pointed at her kouhai.

"Senpai! Why me?" she complained.

"Because you are late," the celebrant complained. "No more complaint, let's just have fun!" Hikari moved towards her and dragged her to the center-most part of the room. She covered her eyes with a bandana.

It was dark, she can't see anything and she all she can hear are the laughs and giggles from everyone else. "Let's start!" she heard Hikari's voice from afar.

With slow and unsure steps, she started to walk towards the muffled voices she can hear and reach her hands forward trying touch anyone. She can hear rustle sounds and ascending foot steps. She moved around the room but she hasn't touch anyone. "Guys, are you still here?"

"Yes we are!" someone answered and recognized that it was her Cassie-senpai's.

Miharu pouted and continued moving around in circles to catch someone, she can't be the seeker all throughout the game!

Suddenly, someone collided against her making her lost her balance. She was about to fall backwards but a pair of strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her up saving her from hitting the hard floor.

Her hands accidentally touched the hard chest of her savior when he pulled her up and smelled his intoxicating scent making her blush knowing who he is and she can feel his intense stare sending shiver down her spine, her heart hammering loudly against her chest.

Loud teasing cheers roared all over the place making her blush even brighter. His hand pulled the bandana away from her eyes and she greeted by the handsome face of her savior.

"You found me," Ryoma uttered while gazing at her straight in the eyes.

"H-hai...I-I found you, Ryoma-kun..." she stuttered, their bodies are still close together making her uncomfortable but not in a bad way. Being this close to him makes her happy but their friends friends teasing makes her uneasy and most of all seeing her step sister's wide smile but with sharp deadly eyes is even worse.

"Oiiii! Ganbatte ne Echizen!" Momo cheered.

Ryoma twitched at the childishness of his senpai, "Shut up Momo-senpai!"

* * *

After Hikari's party the two sisters entered the mansion, Miharu noticed that Eri was awfully silent.

"Are you okay Eri?" Miharu asked her sister timidly noticing her sister's quietness and upset look on her face.

"I feel **_so_ **bad because of **_you_**..."

"W-Why?"

"You're asking why?!" Eri snapped turning angrily to her step-sister, "Why are you flirting with Ryoma-kun!"she asked her voice rising in anger.

Miharu was shocked, "F-Flirting? I-I never..."

"Don't deny it! I saw it with my two eyes!"

"Does Eri like Ryoma-kun..." Miharu asked softly while looking down her feet, her bangs covering her wavering amethyst hues.

"Yes! I like him he drives me crazy and every time we talk I get this overwhelming happiness..."

"Okay.."

"What?! What are you saying 'okay' for huh?!"

"I won't meet or talk to him again...I promise..."

* * *

**Ending Notes:** What do you think guys? Please leave a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT, this fic is inspired by a story i saw here in FF, I forgot the name though..


	4. Aishiteru

**The next morning**

* * *

Miharu is feeling down while her sister Eri acted completely normal like the last night revelation didn't happen. She was puzzled by it was she the only one affected by it? All night last night she couldn't even sleep because the thought of avoiding Ryoma pained her. It was like a punishment that yet to come but he promise her sister that she won't be seeing him anymore and she would do just that. She won't let anyone come between her and her sister even if it was the man she loves...

"This strawberry parfait really taste so good!" Cassie moaned out in pleasure as she devour her food happily. Watching Cassie and the others eat their dessert with so much vigour gives her a bit of appetite and she also decide to dig in her mango parfait.

"Thank you for inviting me as well Cassie-senpai..." Eri thanked the older girl with her smile plastered on her face. Cassie shook her head, "Don't worry you're very welcome to join our group, right?" the older girl said kindly turning to the other three for confirmation.

"Yeah your welcome!" Aya nodded vigorously.

"Girls unite!" Hikari piped up then elbowed Christine next to her who was now twitching in annoyance to the red head.

"Sure sure.." Christine muttered uncaringly.

"You should make your answer sound you care Chrissie.." Miyabe teased her friend.

"No thank you, and please if you gonna give me a nickname stick to only one Miyabe." Christine said monotonously.

"Oh its Cassie-chan and Haru-chan!" Eiji said piped up getting the girls attention.

"Oi Echizen that's too much! I can't pay to all of that!" Momo complain.

"Aren't you my senpai you should take care of your kouhai..." Ryoma shot back.

"Oi guys come and join us here!" Cassie said inviting the whole Seigaku tennis team

Miharu internally started to panic the only empty seat is next to her and she doesn't have a time to process what she should do when Eiji and Momo push the object of her problem next to her. It was awkward to say at least, she couldn't look at her sister's face her gaze is enough to make her feel the intensity of Eri's disapproval.

It was a little tense between the two sisters as the Seigaku tennis team joined in their table especially Ryoma is sitting next to her.

"I don't know the Seigaku tennis team also hang out in this kind of place too." Eri piped up.

"Well...what can we say the parfait here is delicious..." it was Fuji who responded.

"Yeah sure is!" Momo and Eiji said in unison as they devour their share parfait.

"Hey..." Ryoma greeted Miharu casually. But Miharu didn't answered back as she busily buried her head in reading her magazine. Ryoma frowned and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Maybe Miharu didn't hear him?" He thought and bends down to Miharu's level, "Hey, are you-.."

"Umm I'm sorry Ryoma-kun I'm pretty busy at the moment.." Miharu answered back quickly and pretending she was really absorb ireading her magazine.

"Ah, Miharu-chan can you really read that upside down?" Eiji pointed out making the younger girl flush in embarrassment she's been caught! How stupid and obvious can she be? Ryoma is puzzled by Miharu's strange behaviour he wanted to ask her what's troubling her when Eri's voice snapped him back out of his thoughts.

'Anyway Echizen-kun I saw your present to Hikari-senpai the keychain is really pretty where did you buy it?" Eri asked with enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Its a store just near the shopping district but if you want to go there Miharu could bring you.." Miharu tensed up a bit when she heard him say her name. "Right Miharu.." Ryoma said to the girl beside him. Miharu started to panic he shouldn't have said that she don't want her sister to hear that.

"Wow that's suspicious..." Hikari said knowingly.

"Yes it is!" Cassie joined in grinning ear to ear she wouldn't let waste this chance to tease the two. "You guys went to buy a present for Hikari together?" Cassie said teasingly.

"Umm that is-" Miharu tried to explain but before she could explain further that it was only to buy a present for Hikari and it was nothing more than a date Miyabe joined in to the conversation. "That's soo freaking sweet!" Miyabe squealed.

"U-Umm its not really like that Miyabe-senpai..." Miharu stuttered.

"Are you sure guys aren't dating secretly behind our backs right?" Cassie said adding the fuel to the fire.

"Maybe.." Ryoma said secretly a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ahhh Ochibi no fair tell us the truth!" Eiji said childishly while shaking the younger boy's collar.

Ryoma twitch in annoyance at his red head senpai's childish antics

"Yadda.." He said grumpily.

"Come on spill the beans Miharu!" Hikari said when she realize that they wouldn't get any answer from the tennis prodigy himself.

"U-Um its..." Miharu started but before she could answer any further she was once again cut short this time by her step-sister.

"Echizen-kun looks like the one who doesn't care about anything so why would he have an interest with my oneechan.." Eri said _innocently_. Cassie turned to look at the younger girl once she said those words she doesn't know but she was bothered by the tone of her voice.

"Eri..." Miharu muttered as she turned towards her step sister who in return gave her a sharp look before she then turned back to her sweet self persona.

"Well maybe Echizen-kun is like a closet playboy type.." Christine muttered out of the blue.

"What Echizen-kun playboy?" The group immediately have the image of the nonchalant Echizen with two girls on his arms. Before they all burst out laughing.

"That's a disturbing image!" Momo howled in laughter while the others did the same clutching on their stomach from too much laughing.

"Sou Sou.." Eiji agreed.

"Echizen is like the type of guy who would stick to one girl only..." Fuji added in.

"Sure is.." Oishi nodded in agreement.

"But if I didn't know Echizen-kun I would mistake him as one just forgetting about his snob attitude and all." Hikari said to Aya who nodded.

Ryoma twitched, why the topic of the conversation suddenly become him.

"But the image of playboy Echizen is epic I didn't have that kind of laugh for a very long time.." Momo said not letting go of the topic so easily.

"Seriously I'm not like that...right Miharu..." Ryoma said while stirring his parfait without looking at the tense girl.

"H-How should I know?" Miharu said uneasily without also looking at the younger man beside her.

"Miharu..." she flinched as she heard Ryoma call her she stood up abruptly puzzling her companions.

"Miharu?" Cassie said cluelessly at her kouhai's sudden action.

"S-Sorry I-I need to go to the toilet.." Now she have one problem she have no place to go to...their table is ornate and U shaped and the only way out is to passed by so closely to Ryoma she sighed she have no choice so she glided carefully her legs touching the younger boy due to her clumsiness her legs got tangled up with Ryoma and she ended up sitting on Ryoma's lap earning a whistle and a teasing from their senpai.

"Kyaa thats soo cute!"

"Go for it you two!"

"Umm you guys shouldn't tease them!" Oishi protested

Miharu turned red this is the worst! She turned to her sister earning her a disapproving look on her face, but something bugged her its like she saw her sister show a sad expression on her face but it faded away the second time she look at Eri.

"Are you okay?" Miharu felt a shiver running down her spine when she felt Ryoma's breath tickling on ear. Flushed she stood up once again and run towards the toilet leaving the group with a smug look on their faces. While Ryoma was left looking concern to her.

* * *

Miharu washed her face over and over she couldn't believe what just happen! She looks at her face touching her still flushed cheeks. _"I could still feel Ryoma-kun's breath on my skin..." _she said as she touches her neck rubbing it gently. _"I don't know what to do any more I really like Ryoma-kun but"_ she whispered to herself remembering her sister's face the night she admitted to her that she also like the boy she loves. "_I don't wanna see my sister in pain I decided that even if it hurts I have to give up on Ryoma-kun.." _Miharu thought to herself sighing deeply she decided to go back to their table. Swinging the door close she took a deep breath before she felt someone tapped her shoulders.

Miharu was shocked to see the Ryoma stood in front of her, he was starring at her with his golden orbs with intensity that made her heart skip a beat.

"U-Um hi Ryoma-kun..." Miharu said, her throat suddenly went dry.

"Hello." he replied back.

She couldn't take the intense gaze the boy was giving her and look away, suddenly the ground become interesting for her as she was scared if she look at him in the eye, she would fall in love with him again.

"U-Um I got a phone call from my dad that she likes me to g-go home early so please tell the others I went home first.." Miharu said awkwardly, she was about to walk pass when Ryoma grabbed her arm back down.

"Then let me bring you home.." Ryoma offered, "I may don't have a car but..." Ryoma trailed off.

"Huh? No it's alright, thanks for the offer but before going home I would like to stop by some shop to buy something." Miharu quickly replied back and starting to walk toward back exit but Ryoma quickly caught up with her.

"Please Miharu..."

"Um I really.." she trailed off if she agreed what if Eri see her and Ryoma going out the shop and think for the worst? Should she risk it? She doesn't want to hurt her sister and after all she already told her sister she would avoid him but deep inside her heart she...

"Miharu?"

she doesn't know what came over her head instead of saying no.

She nodded her head.

"Sure..." she said lifelessly which didn't go unnoticed by Ryoma.

The walk was was quiet since they didn't speak much. "You want to what!"

Ryoma blinked his eyes at Miharu as they had arrived at Aikawa manor, "Go inside and greet your dad." He repeated.

"Its fine you dont need to do that" Miharu shuttered, the truth is her dad didn't call her and she was sure her dad is at work she only reasoned out that her dad call her because she wanted to avoid Ryoma.

"Miharu." Ryoma said sternly, placing a hand on the her shoulder. Miharu suddenly felt even more nervous, "Is something wrong? it something involving with me?" Miharu's mind went blank. What was she supposed to say? What was she more scared of? Losing him or breaking her already strained relationship with her sister? she chose** the** latter.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun I really need to go…." she said as she went towards the gate of their mansion trying to ring the doorbell but suddenly she felt being hug tightly from behind. She flushed furiously as she realize she was being embrace by Ryoma. This is bad, her heart is beating twice as normal as long as she wanted to stay on his arms she couldn't as if he could feel her uneasiness Ryoma let her go but then she gasped when he turned her around and then something unexpected happen, Ryoma leaned forward towards her and then its like her world standstill as their lips touch each other. The kiss is gentle and innocent and then he pulled back and turned to look at Miharu's violet orbs and cup her chin again leaning down at her level and kiss her again his lips dramatically brush against hers.

Miharu froze, her eyes widen when they broke apart, she stared at Ryoma with mixed emotions, her fingers covering her mouth feeling speechless.

"Miharu I-" Miharu didn't let him finish what he was saying when she quickly went inside their manor once she saw their gate opened leaving Ryoma behind.

* * *

That night, Miharu's face looked like crap. her eyes were puffy and red she couldn't sleep at all...

All she could think about is the kiss earlier...

She looked at her phone and noticed that she had several missed calls and messages, all from the guy she was trying to forget. then some from her Cassie-senpai asking her if she was okay and how worried she was for her, she sighed and decided to read one of the messages he sent her, the text message made her heart ache...

**FROM: Ryoma-kun**

**TO: Miharu**

**SUB: NONE**

I don't want to apologize anymore Miharu

**FROM: Ryoma-kun**

**TO: Miharu**

**SUB: NONE**

From the start you know my feelings for you and

I'm still waiting for your answer. I will not get tired of waiting for you

Remember that.

**FROM: Ryoma-kun**

**TO: Miharu**

**SUB: NONE**

I never said this to anyone before but...

**I love you** so please don't avoid me...

For the first time in her life she cried herself to sleep...

* * *

**Authors Note;** So what do u think guys? Please tell me and yeah i know Ryoma is OOC but its needed to the story! and yeah sorry for being no show for years or month whatever XD please forgive me i hope i didn't lose any reviewers!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
